


Ammunition Of The Broken

by the_other_odd_one



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Iwaizumi is one awesome rebel leader, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rebels, War, im bad at tags ill add more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_odd_one/pseuds/the_other_odd_one
Summary: In a world where mutant beasts are said to have been unleashed upon the human population, a single leader rises up to protect them all, creating a society of protection and peace. The system soon became corrupted and unbalanced, unleashing a tyranny on the people who began to rebel. Kenma just happens to be smack dab in the middle of it all.





	1. The Shots You Fired Are Still Smoking

Kenma awoke with a start, falling out of his bunk and slamming onto the floor of the room. He muttered a curse, his wispy blonde hair sticking to his forehead. He sleepily rolled onto his side and sat up, wincing as he grasped his throbbing head. Another nightmare. He sighed and wiped at the sweat drenching his body in frustration. It was the same nightmare. A memory twisted into something horrid. Kenma closed his eyes, images flashing briefly behind his eyelids. The gun lifting, Kuroo turning his head slightly just as a bullet rammed into his chest. Darkness swooped out from the shadows of the tunnel and consumed him, ripping his body apart. And all Kenma could do was scream and cry, helplessly reach out as he was torn apart.

The squeak of a mattress snapped Kenma back to reality, his eyes flickering above. 

“Kenma?” A voice whispered through the dark. Messy brown hair complimented with a freckled face peered over the top bunk’s edge. Yamaguchi squinted through the dark before letting out a loud sigh.

“Go back to sleep Yama.”

“You fell again.”

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.” Kenma hissed, leaning forward. Yamaguchi just stared at the Pudding head, sleep slowly disappearing from his expression. He got up and Kenma growled a curse as he climbed down his bunk. Yamaguchi was one of three people who knew of what happened that night. Kuroo tried to escape the towering walls of civilization. He believed in another world, a fantasy. Kenma winced as he saw the image again. Kuroo’s raven-haired head laying in a puddle of blood in the tunnel. The only way out of the city and the only way out. He almost made it too. 

“This is the third time this week.” Yamaguchi whispered, interrupting his thoughts. Kenma’s golden eyes snapped to Yamaguchi’s, squinting feline-like through the dark.

“I told you, I’m fine.” Kenma hissed. Yamaguchi scoffed as he walked over to a bad laying against their bunk, his bare feet tapping against the tile floor as he went. Kenma sighed and waited for him to get settled. Yamaguchi works as a medic here in the Codecs. That’s where the Superior's army lies, inside the massive borders of the city’s limits, built to protect the people from what lurks beyond. The monsters hidden from them are unknown, propaganda has kept everyone so self-consumed no one seems to ask. Except Kuroo. And where is he now? 

So why does the Superior need an army? It’s simple really. There are rebels. Rebel fighters who have learned the ways of the wild outside the safety of the city. They call themselves the Wicked. They rose up and overthrew what peace the city was able to keep. Someone had to rise and take action. The Superior was able to mobilize people and unite them as one and fight against these killers. Thus, the Codecs was created. A small militant camp around the outskirts of the city, meant to keep the 4.2 million people inside the walls, safe. 

That’s what everyone wishes to believe right? Kenma scoffed under his breath when Yamaguchi brought out his signature heating pad. He claimed the cold made dreams worse, hinting at using heat to suppress the trauma. How simple. Kenma shook his head before standing.

“I don’t need it, I should be heading out anyway.” He said, flicking his fingers gently across his wrist. A small screen, about the size of his palm hovered over his wrist, a blur of words and numbers appearing before his eyes. Yamaguchi squinted at the blue light.

“It’s three in the morning, don’t you leave at six?”

“I’ll just be a little earlier.” Kenma chuckled, stomping across the room to where his coat sat. The barrick was small, dirty, and smelled of mold. Yamaguchi recently was extracted, he hasn’t seen the worst of the infantry’s headquarters. Kenma was extracted at ten years old, taken from his family and home and shoved into a squadron preparing for war. Since is intellect was high,he was transferred repeatedly. By eleven he was standing face to face with the Superior, being inducted as the youngest technical strategist in the field. The glory soon faded and Kenma just became a normal errand boy with benefits.

Kenma snatched his coat on before slipping his communicators out of the pockets and into his ears. One was to hear his orders when he went out for his weekly job and the other he made himself, one he uses to eavesdrop on higher tier conversations.

“How long will you have to keep doing this ‘other job’ it’s a lot of wear and tear on you Kenma.” Yamaguchi said, his expression going soft as he slipped his heating pad back into a large bin.

Kenma shrugged in reply, slipping on his shoes. He won’t admit he’s tired as hell. Yamaguchi was right, if he kept this up, he’ll die from exhaustion. No sleep back to back, complimented with no food. He can’t eat without thinking of Kuroo, when he would sneak into their commander’s tent during after hours and steal food for them to eat. Kenma felt his stomach lurch and he bit his lip. Not now.

“What about Bokuto? Is he still escorting you?”

Kenma froze what he was doing, his hands going slack at his sides.  
“It’s been a week since I’ve seen him.”

“What?”

“He requested he be transferred to a different unit, he’s avoiding me on purpose and I don’t know why.”

“Maybe you just remind him of Kuroo, maybe he needs a break.”

“Kuroo has nothing to do with this.”

“Bokuto was rather close with him before-”

“Bokuto has a job just like the rest of us in this hell hole.” Kenma snapped, his golden eyes flashing with anger as he faced Yamaguchi.  
“A traitor’s death should not compromise our goal.” He continued. Yamaguchi stared, his lips pursed before wrapping his arms tightly around his chest.

“I… I guess you're right.” he hummed, nodding. Kenma turned away, facing the small door across the barrack room and flicking his fingers across his wrist to remove the blinking blue screen protruding there.

“Get some sleep Yamaguchi, I’ll be back by lunch. See you in the Mess Hall.” Kenma murmured. Yamaguchi grinned faintly and waved Kenma good-bye as he strode out the door, unable to give any encouraging words to his broken friend.


	2. Count Me In

Oikawa Tooru held out his hand expectantly, the waves of his brown hair shifting over his eyes slightly. His uniform was well ironed, cleaned, perfect, just like him. Oikawa smirked when Kenma bowed low, showing both submission and obedience.

“You’re early Kenma.”

 

“Yes sir.” Kenma murmured, straightening his posture. Oikawa flicked his fingers out in impatience.

“Well? Get on with it.” Kenma quickly dug through the pockets in his coat. He slipped out a small rectangular object and placed it gently in Oikawa’s hand. 

“All the encryptions are in place including the extra program you told me to include, but sir it’s parasitic-like and-”

“This will be your last run.” Oikawa said flatly, his chocolate brown eyes becoming seemingly menacing. Kenma blinked, the heat draining from his cheeks.

“Do you know why? Do you know why I asked you to put that program on this? I thought you’d piece it together eventually.”

“S-sir?”

“I’ve placed a virus on this. It will wipe out a good thirty percent of them.” Oikawa said simply, twisting the black box in his hand between his fingers. Kenma felt his throat go dry.

“Sir you can’t-”

“I can’t what?” Oikawa snarled, his teeth flashing. Kenma felt his body begin to tremble.

“With all due respect sir, this exchange is the only thing keeping us from war.” he said quietly. 

“Exactly.” Oikawa snapped, holding the drive to his lips.  
“You will give this at the exchange site-”

“Sir! You will start a war!”  
Oikawa spun around, his hand flying out and slapping across Kenma’s cheek.

“You will not speak against your Superior! Do you understand?!” He thundered. Kenma forced the stinging from his eyes as he faced Oikawa again, his cheek stinging in pain.

“Y-yes sir.” Kenma whimpered, his throat tight. Oikawa’s eyes softened and he walked across the large chamber to a single box. He reached his hand inside and pulled out a smaller box, about the size of his forearm. There he slipped the hard drive and handed it back to Kenma.

“Kageyama will escort you to the exchange site. Do not fail me Kozume.” Oikawa said. Kenma felt a shudder down his spine at the way he said his name.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bokuto strode down the vacant hall, his squadron on his heels. He was part of the special forces group, all whopping three of them. He felt his hands threaten to go numb but he clenched them into fists. He was going out earlier than scheduled. Why? He was transferred against his will to do a job he would forever regret. Bokuto glanced back at Sugawara whose eyes were trained on his feet. This made him uneasy too.

“This shouldn’t take long.” Bokuto said, grimacing as he did. Sugawara flashed him a glare, his ashen hair sticking up in odd directions.

“This is wrong and you know it Bokuto.” He hissed. 

“This isn’t about what’s right or wrong, it’s about loyalty.” Bokuto snapped, sweat already bleeding down his back. 

Nishinoya said nothing as he followed the two snipers. He was usually one to talk, but seeing the atmosphere, he decided not to. Bokuto came to a back door in the building they were in and swung it open, climbing the steps on the other side. When at the top, he opened the door to the roof of the building, shifting his sniper rifle off his shoulder and to the ground. He had one job. Kill him, get back to the Codecs before anyone noticed. He had one job. To kill his closest friend. He had one job. To pull a trigger that would kill Kenma Kozume.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kenma got out the small black car, the entrance of the tunnel looming over ahead. There he would enter the tunnel. The same tunnel Kuroo did to escape. The same tunnel Kuroo died in. Kenma came here once a week. For a single job. This would be the last time though… The first gate on the opposite side of the tunnel lurched open, revealing a similar black car. The door swung open, revealing a tall man with tan skin. He was broad and his jet black hair bristled as a single breeze flew into the tunnel. 

This was Iwaizumi Hajime, notorious leader of the Wicked. Kenma met him once a week. To keep the rebel group from attacking, Kenma gave medication and technical advancements for them to thrive in the wilderness. That’s right, this system is corrupted by the selfish. In return, Iwaizumi would not destroy the city walls. Kenma spoke briefly to him once. There are no monsters. It’s all fake. Kuroo believed him. Kenma did not. 

Kenma strode down the tunnel’s length, the box in his hand seeming heavier. He can’t… do it. He was about to give him a false advancement, which would be put in their generators and instantly wipe out anyone with a barcode matching the virus. Kenma would be the reason it happened. Kenma swallowed the rising bile in his throat and watched carefully as the rebel leader strode down the tunnel toward him. Kenma stopped in the middle, where a small opening in the ceiling sat. That way, Oikawa could watch the exchange from where he resided.

Iwaizumi frowned, his eyes running over Kenma once, then twice.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes boring into the smaller man. Kenma swallowed harder this time. ‘Get the job done. Get the job done…’

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“It’s weird, you're usually more alert Kenma.” Iwaizumi chuckled, pointing at the opening above them. It was true actually, Kenma always glanced upward before he made the exchange, something small that Iwaizumi must of caught on. His eyes met Iwaizumi’s and he felt himself freeze. 

The man moved his fingers and his hands in a pattern Kenma recognized. Sign language.  
‘What’s wrong?’

Kenma quickly lifted his nimble fingers in reply.  
‘The coms are off they can’t hear.’

“Then what is it.” Iwaizumi hissed, growing impatient.

“V-virus.” Kenma blurted. Iwaizumi eyes widened and he went stiff.

“I knew this day would come, hand it to me.” he demanded.

“I c-can’t just-”

“Kenma this is what’s about to happen. Hand me the drive and run. We’ll protect you.”

“You’ll kill me.”

“The Superior will kill you.” Iwaizumi snapped, holding out his hand. Kenma’s trembling hands held the box and dropped it in his hands. He heard his com crackle to life.

“What’s taking so long Kenma?” A voice hissed. Kageyama. Iwaizumi slipped the box into his pocket.

“It’s now or never Kenma. I can promise freedom.”

“You’ve killed hundreds.”

“Nothing compared to what the Superior has.” Iwaizumi snapped. Kenma heard his com go dead and a faint voice ring in his other ear. It was Oikawa’s voice.

“Take him out.”

Kenma’s eyes widened. Of course. His eyes flew to the opening above them, the cloudy sky blinding him. Snipers. Kenma dove forward and shoved Iwaizumi out the way just as searing pain slammed into his right arm. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he quickly flicked his fingers across his wrist to reveal a red screen. Gunfire began to rain down on the tunnel, crashing through the tunnel opening just as Iwaizumi scooped the unconscious boy into his arms and ran for the exit.

“Daichi start the van! We gotta go!” He shouted as a bullet smacked into the wall beside him. The red screen blinked twice, measuring Kenma’s health.

“Critical, Critical condition, estimated time of life: eight hours.” The small voice said from his wrist. 

“Shit! Get Akaashi up and ready, I’ve got someone in critical condition!”

“You’re bringing someone?! Iwaizumi we don’t have time to-”

“Do as I say Daichi! Go go!” Iwaizumi ran up to the closing gate and slid under, scraping Kenma’s cheek against the gravel ground.  
The line went dead as he ran forward, a black van pulling into view, the door swinging open to reveal a man with similar tan skin to Iwaizumi, his eyes the color of emeralds. He pulled the larger man into the vehicle and quickly pulled Kenma from his arms and to the ledge in the van’s back. Iwaizumi slammed the door shut, sinking into a sitting position as Daichi sped away from the tunnel.

“Sir how much time do we-”

“Evacuate the perimeters, we need to head out, I estimate two hours before the Superior is on our asses.” Iwaizumi panted, his eyes shifting to the small boy with a bullet wound in his shoulder.

“Who’s he?”

“I never really asked, I think he’s just a messenger.”

“Then why’d you risk your neck to save him?” Daichi snapped from where he drove. Iwaizumi shot him a glare through the rear view mirror.

“We have a motto among us. It doesn’t matter who you are, no one gets left behind.”

“How cliche.” The green-eyed man at Kenma’s side muttered as he cut the cloth surrounding the wound.

“Just patch him up Akaashi.”

“Yes sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh any confusion will be cleared up I promise,,,


	3. The Failure of a God

Bokuto stood from his crouched position, his eyes wide. Nishinoya muttered a curse as he ran to the door that led to the stairs down from the roof. He missed. Bokuto missed. He never missed. He sank to his knees, his hand flying to his chest and grasping the vest that clothed him. Sugawara swallowed, his face going pale. They failed. 

“Bokuto!” A voice shouted into the com in his ear. It was Kageyama, and he didn’t sound to happy.  
“What the hell?! What’s going on up there?!”

Nothing. Bokuto had a clear shot. It was a perfect opening. He dropped his rifle from his hands and tears burst from his eyes as he hunched over. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill Kenma. It was the last he had of Kuroo. Sugawara’s eyes landed on his sobbing leader, his two-toned hair seeming to droop as he did. In the four years he’s known Bokuto Koutarou, never has he missed a shot like that.

“We failed to make the hit.” Nishinoya said into his com. Damn it. Sugawara quickly grabbed Bokuto by the back of his uniform.

“We have to go.” He hissed. They failed. Failure is not taken lightly by the Superior. Bokuto wouldn’t budge, his hands gripping the concrete under them like it was his life’s support.

“Bokuto please.”

“I couldn’t kill him.”

“They’ll kill you if you stay up here.”

“They’re going to kill me anyways!” Bokuto shouted, turning to Sugawara so fast it made him flinch.

“You don’t know that.” Sugawara hissed, grabbing Bokuto’s arm.  
“And even if that were true I won’t let that happen. Pull yourself together Bokuto, before Kageyama sees you like this.” 

Bokuto let out a few more shuddered breaths before nodding once and slowly getting to his feet.  
“I’m sorry.” he whispered before grabbing his sniper rifle and slinging it onto his shoulder. 

Sugawara didn’t reply. This will more than likely be the last time he saw Bokuto. He disobeyed direct orders, which is a capital offense. Bokuto sniffled and wiped at his face in frustration. He was going to die so Kenma could live. It was stupid at the time, but as time progressed, it became the most intelligent move anyone could make. Bokuto opened the door and exited, leaving Sugawara to gaze over the edge of the roof.

Kageyama’s messy black hair was seen from above, standing out from the white concrete surrounding the buildings. Sugawara flipped up the scope on his rifle and peeked through to see a pair of handcuffs in his hands. Nishinoya told him everything. Bokuto will be extracted to front lines and then placed in prison. He let a traitor get away intentionally and he was going to face the consequences head on. Sugawara couldn’t help but grin. He was a natural leader, even off the battlefield, and Sugawara never thought he’d respect someone more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How are you?” a gentle voice asked. Kenma opened his eyes to see two emerald green eyes gazing into his own. 

“Fine.” he lied, pushing down his urge to cry at the throbbing pain in his arm. The bandages on his cheek made him scowl. They were too tight, nothin like how Yamaguchi would. Where was he? Kenma quickly sat up, winning a spike of pain to crash into his skull. The man’s gentle green eyes fell to the foot of the bed.

“Your barcode scanner isn’t compatible with our intel.” The man said suddenly. Kenma finally saw what he was looking at, the tiny electronic barcodes under the skin of his wrist. He build firewall after firewall into his body so only he can unlock it. It was engenius, except in moments like these.

“Ah, I’m sorry.”

“No it’s fine, it was just a little difficult to find out your identity.” The man hummed as he slipped a bottle out from the bag on his back. Ah, right. Where was he exactly? Kenma peered up around him. A tent, a dirty ragged tent that held two beds and some cloth covering the floor as if a carpet. He assumed he was at the Wicked’s base, or something at least similar to that.

“Kenma Kozume. I’m eighteen.”

“What’s your status in extraction?” the man prodded, slipping a syringe from his bag as well.

“I’m technical.” Kenma chuckled. The man gave him a flat look before sighing.

“Obviously, I meant what squadron were you placed in?”

“I’m not in one. I’m a Codec specialist, direct order under the Superior.” Kenma said. The man froze what he was doing, his eyes squinting into slits.

“You had direct contact with that monster?” he growled. Kenma rose his brow. It was the most emotion he’s gotten out of the man’s expression and he didn’t like it. The man quickly slipped his fingers across his wrist to reveal a red screen. 

“Iwaizumi get down here.” he hissed before flicking his wrist to the side to make it disappear.

“I’m going to have to ask you to take down those firewalls you have on your barcode, any information you have could help us to the extremity it’s-”

“Who said I’m going to help you?” Kenma said. Silence filled the space between them. The man blinked once, then twice.

“You would risk the lives of innocent for your own privacy?”

“No, but you should not assume what side I’m on.” Kenma said. The man pursed his lips, a frown forming on his face.

“I apologize.” He murmured before wiping disinfectant on Kenma’s upper arm.  
“This will numb the pain for a while.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Akaashi.” the man said, his eyes suddenly seeming tired.  
“My name is Akaashi Keiji. It wasn’t too unpleasant to make your acquaintance Kenma, I hope we get to meet again.” he said. Kenma nodded just as one of the flaps to the tent swung open to reveal Iwaizumi’s broad figure step in.

“We have a lot to discuss."


	4. Notice!

Dear readers! I have unfortunate news :( 

I'm very very very sorry to say this but this story is going to be very slow in updating, i also wanted to sincerely apologize about my lack of updating in past months. I don't men to sound petty but i have an excuse? I recently found out I've developed carpel tunnel in both of my wrists, resulting in some,, well, problems. I've been trying to take it slow and have been able to jot some things for the future of this story but in all... it's going to be a very slow process. Please please please, have patience and I wish you all well! I will hopefully be able to type up as much as i can these next couple of days. Again, my deepest apologies if you were hoping for an update schedule similar to my last fanfic :,(

Love you all! And thank you all so much! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
